Big Crush
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: AU. Kate Beckett tiene un gran enamoramiento con el cliente y mejor amigo de su padre. Un hombre mucho mayor que ella y que, está segura, nunca corresponderá sus sentimientos. Pero quizás esté equivocada...
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! nueva histo :). **

**Primero que nada quiero decir unas cosillas:**

**Esta histo esta escrita en primera persona, pero desde el punto de vista de ambos protagonistas. Puede que un capi completo este contado por Kate o por Castle o puede que veamos el punto de vista de ambos en el mismo capi.**

**Es un AU (Alternative Universe) lo que quiere decir que la historia y los personajes se desarrollan en situaciones completamente diferentes a la serie en si. Sin embargo intentare que los personajes, sobretodo los dos protas no pierdan demasiado y sean lo mas realista posible con respecto a los personajes de la serie.**

**No, no me he olvidado ni me olvidare de mi otra histo, actualizare pronto, simplemente estoy retocando el capi.**

**Esta historia ha estado rondando mi cabeza durante un buen tiempo, pero simplemente no encontraba la manera de materializarla. Ahora parece que la inspiración ha llegado y este es el resultado. **

**Como siempre cualquier review, fave y follow se agradece, y los que simplemente entran a leer y disfrutan de mis histos mil gracias también!**

* * *

La gente en la calle me parece tan familiar y distinta a la vez. Tengo que aceptar que estar todo un año fuera de Nueva York una vez mas ha hecho que mi mente cambie en muchos aspectos, sin embargo, hay uno que no cambia. Sigo amando esta ciudad, mi ciudad. Su gente, su ruido, sus luces. Miro el Empire State desde donde estoy y suspiro satisfecha.

Este último año he aprendido tantas cosas en el campus, en clases. He conocido tanta gente, he hecho tantas cosas nuevas, que me siento diferente.

Y a pesar de que estoy de regreso no quise avisarle a mis padres que llegaría hoy porque quería sorprenderlos.

Tomo un taxi en la quinta avenida que me deja frente a mi casa. Esta igual que siempre. Me invade entonces una sensación de nostalgia, como si realmente nunca me hubiese ido.

Pago el taxi y cojo mis cosas entrando a la casa. Un dulce olor inunda mi nariz. Me pregunto que será, no me parece familiar.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?.

Digo en voz alta, dándome cuenta de que la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa.

-No, pero estoy yo.-Me dice una voz que hace que mi corazón se paralice.-Creo que alguien ha llegado por sorpresa.

No puede ser.

Pienso y me giro, encontrándome con él.

Me sonríe divertido y sus ojos azules me roban el aliento, como siempre.

-Tu padre ha salido un momento y me ha dejado aquí. No pierde la costumbre ¿eh?.-Se cruza de brazos aun sonriendo.-Bueno, supongo que seré yo el que te dé la bienvenida.

Richard Castle.

El cliente exclusivo de mi padre, y su mejor amigo.

El hombre del que he estado secretamente enamorada desde que tengo quince años. El hombre que tiene al menos doce años más que yo y que además siempre me ha visto como una niña pequeña.

-Hola, Castle.-Digo con media sonrisa intentando que mi nerviosismo no se note.

Pensé que al irme lejos, por tanto tiempo, ayudaría a que mi tonto enamoramiento desapareciera, pero parece que no es así. La forma en la que me mira aun sigue devastándome y su pelo despeinado aun sigue pareciéndome la cosa más atractiva en el mundo.

Mis amigas en la facultad se preguntaban quien era él, quien era el hombre misterioso que había mencionado una vez mientras compartíamos shots de tequila en mi habitación. Ese juego tonto de verdades y mentiras me hizo confesar que tenía un enorme enamoramiento con alguien que era mucho mayor que yo y que era de todo, menos permitido para mí.

Porque tenía que ser consciente de que el escritor que tenia parado frente a mi estaba lejos de ser una realidad, el nunca sentiría lo que yo sentía por él, él nunca me miraría de la forma en la que yo secretamente le miraba.

Y por eso su nombre nunca fue mencionado, a pesar de que todas me insistieron durante horas.

Me di cuenta mientras le miraba que ya no solo era un tonto enamoramiento adolescente. Ahora que había crecido era más que eso, ahora le deseaba, lo noté por la forma en la que mi vientre se encogió y por lo mucho que mis pezones se envararon rozando el sujetador.

-Estás diferente.-Me dice con perspicacia acercándose para darme un beso y un abrazo.

No es la primera vez que lo hace. Y no es la primera vez que su masculino olor y su barba incipiente rozando mi mejilla me dejan sin aliento.

-Mmm.-Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.-Ah. Tienes el cabello más largo.

-Que observador.-Digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.-En realidad lo tengo largo desde el verano pasado.

-Pero ahora lo tienes más largo ¿no?.

-Unos centímetros más, Castle.

-Si lo hubieses tenido largo yo lo hubiera notado.

-Pues no lo notaste.

Y esa declaración que sale de mi boca me duele secretamente, porque Richard Castle a penas se fijaba en mí como la hija de su amigo.

El ríe entre dientes.

-Estas muy guapa, Kate.-Me dice francamente y yo intento quitarle importancia a sus palabras, porque seguramente no las dice del modo en que yo quisiera que lo hiciera.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal, aunque ya tengas como cincuenta años y eso.-Digo sonando indiferente.

En realidad está más guapo que nunca. Alto, con ese cabello despeinado y esa sonrisa traviesa. Mi mente se pone en acción y me imagino pasando los dedos por ese sedoso cabello.

Carraspeo y aparto la vista.

Esto es una tontería, me digo. Tener este tipo de enamoramientos no es propio de mí, pero simplemente pasó.

Mi madre siempre suele decir que en el corazón no se manda. Y yo lo sé de primera mano.

-¿Vas a ayudarme con las maletas o no?.-Le digo divertida.

-Depende.-Mira las maletas inspeccionándolas.-¿Has traído algo allí para mí?.

-¿Mi puño te sirve?.-Le digo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tu puño está en la maleta?.-Dice con voz graciosa y aparentemente alarmado, mirándome las manos y eso me hace reír.

El siempre me hace reír.

-No, de verdad, ayúdame a subirlas porque tengo algunas cosas allí que pesan lo suyo.-Le digo mordiéndome el labio.-¿Y donde esta Lola?.

Le pregunto luego, refiriéndome a la señora de servicio que en realidad es más que una señora de servicio. Es como una tía para mi, es prácticamente de la familia.

-Oh, está haciendo las compras, creo.-Me dice mientras coge dos de mis maletas y sus fuertes brazos se marcan a través de la camisa blanca que está usando. Intento apartar la vista, pero simplemente no puedo, y cuando el empieza a subir las escaleras que están a penas a cinco pasos, mis ojos miran ese adorable y redondo culo que hace que mi vientre se encoja de nuevo.

-Enserio, Kate, ¿Qué traes aquí? ¿Piedras?.-Me dice girando para mirarme.

Yo tardo unos segundos en levantar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Si se ha dado cuenta de donde estaba mi mirada antes, no lo dijo, simplemente siguió subiendo y yo, sonrojándome, cojo la única maleta que queda y subo tras él.

-Solo ropa y algunas otras cosas.

-Pues vaya si pesa tu ropa.-Me dice encaminándose a mi habitación.

Seguramente en otro contexto esto se vería realmente extraño.

Un hombre que no es mi padre, entrando a mi habitación, cuando la casa está completamente sola.

Pero Rick ha pasado tanto tiempo en casa que incluso yo, con mi tonto enamoramiento, lo veo normal.

Secretamente desearía que subiera a mi habitación por otros motivos, pero rápidamente aparto eso de mi mente.

-Bueno.-Dice con un gruñido dejando todo en el suelo.-De vuelta a casa ¿eh?.-Sonríe.-¿Qué tal el campus? ¿Muchas fiestas locas?.-Me dice divertido.

Yo río entre dientes dejando la maleta mas pequeña sobre mi cama.

-Algunas.-Digo mordiéndome el labio y luego mirándolo.

Sus ojos brillan con interés.

-Vaya…¿alguna historia que merezca la pena contar?.

-¿Y crees que te las voy a contar a ti?, ja.-Le digo provocándolo.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Porque vas a correr a contárselo a mi padre.

Él abre la boca aparentando estar indignado.

-Me has ofendido gravemente, que lo sepas.

Yo sonrío.

-Lo siento, Castle, lo que pasa en el campus se queda en el campus.

Castle sonríe y mira hacia arriba como si recordara algo con nostalgia.

-Ah, los años universitarios.-Suspira.-Yo si podría contarte algunas cosas…

-¿Tú?, pero si no te debes ni acordar ya. ¿Hace cuanto fue eso? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta años?.-Bromeo.

-Ja ja ja.-Dice con voz amarga colocándose las manos en las caderas, un gesto que me descontrola.-Estas aprendiendo muy rápido a tocarme las narices.

Yo río triunfal y camino hacia la puerta. Pero luego recuerdo que he dejado el móvil sobre la cama así que me giro inmediatamente para buscarlo, sin saber que él me estaba pisando los talones.

Mi cuerpo choca contra el de él inmediatamente, quien por inercia me coge de los brazos para que no me caiga.

Su olor me marea abruptamente. Un olor tan masculino y dulce a la vez y me doy cuenta de que ese era el olor que me encontré al entrar a casa. Un olor que desearía encontrarme en todos lados, a todas horas.

Sus ojos me miran unos segundos y no consigo descifrar de qué forma. Como si estuviera sorprendido de repente, pero no sé por qué. Quizás simplemente porque soy tan tonta que me estampé contra él sin razón aparente. El aire caliente de su boca llega hasta mi rostro y puedo oler el aroma del café en el mientras deseo con todas mis ansias que el acerque su rostro y me bese.

Puedo sentir su cuerpo duro y caliente contra el mío, y es demasiado, demasiado para procesar.

Me suelta de repente y aparta la vista.

-Si querías volver a abrazarme solo tenias que decirlo.

Yo carraspeo para que él no note que mi respiración esta acelerada.

-Ya quisieras.-Le digo sin mirarlo a la cara mientras camino para coger mi móvil.-Simplemente regresaba a coger esto.

Digo y salgo de la habitación.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-Digo aun si mirarlo.

-Siempre que quieras.

-¿Kate?.-La voz de Lola hace que suelte el aire que había estado conteniendo, y me salva de tener que mirar a Castle a la cara luego de ese incomodo momento.

-Hola, Lola.-Digo sonriente mientras bajo las escaleras, soy consciente de que el está tras de mi, pero yo simplemente miro la cara morena de Lola.

-¡Oh dios mio!, ven aquí.-Dice ella contenta y me abraza cuando llego al pie de las escaleras.-Mira que guapa.-Me dice cogiéndome por los hombros.-Oh, hola señor Castle.

-Te dije que me dijeras simplemente Castle, Lola.-Dice el divertido.

Lola me lleva a la cocina casi arrastras y yo miro a Castle sobre mi hombro.

-¿Vienes?.

-No, esperare a tu padre en el estudio.

Me dice con media sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que yo tanto adoro.


	2. Chapter 2

Intento concentrarme en la cara de mi interlocutor, pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en ella. Lo que había pasado arriba había sido muy extraño y perturbador. Intento decirme que es porque tenía al menos un año sin verla, pero en el fondo se que no es así, que el tenerla en mis brazos y tan cerca me perturbo más de lo que yo quisiera.

Había sido como si de repente, me hubiese quitado una venda de los ojos, como si de repente, Kate fuese una mujer y no una niña. Para mí siempre había sido una niña, no demasiado diferente de mi propia hija, Alexis. Claro que Alexis tiene cinco años y Kate ya no tiene quince, tiene veinte, y mis sentidos son completamente conscientes de eso.

Soy un amante de las mujeres, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero Kate no es como ninguna de las mujeres con las que me he enrollado, ella es diferente, ella es la hija de un amigo.

Y sin embargo, ha despertado en mi sensaciones que no debería sentir, unas ganas de tantas cosas que están absolutamente mal.

Aparto la vista intentando que esta conmoción que me abruma salga de mi cabeza y contengo la respiración. Quizás solo ha sido el momento, la situación. Quizás lo que sentí cuando la tuve en mis brazos no es más que confusión.

-Rick…¿me estas escuchando?.

Levanto la vista y noto que los ojos de Jim me miran con curiosidad.

-Umm, si.

Siento el enorme peso de la culpabilidad taladrándome la cabeza. Porque al fin y al cabo estoy teniendo pensamientos extraños relacionados con su hija.

Por amor a Dios. ¿Cuántos años tenía conociendo a Kate?, ¿y que eran ahora todas estas sensaciones?. Yo las conocía, eran las sensaciones que se despertaban en mi cuando deseaba a una mujer; pero simplemente me negaba a aceptarlo. Tenía que salir de esta casa lo antes posible para poder despejar mi cabeza.

-Pareces preocupado.-Me dice divertido.-No es propio en ti.

-No, es…-Hago un gesto de indiferencia.-Cansancio quizás. Gina me ha estado presionando para que entregue un adelanto del nuevo libro.

-Escuché que el último estaba yendo de maravillas.

-No me puedo quejar.-Digo sonriendo a medias.

-¿Cuándo es la próxima firma?.-Me pregunta mientras mira distraído algunos papeles que están sobre su escritorio.

Yo bebo un poco más del café que Lola me ha dado y me acomodo en el sofá.

-Es este sábado.-Suspiro.-Se suponía que mi madre cuidaría a Alexis pero resulta que ha conseguido un papel en una película independiente que va a comenzar a filmarse en Los Ángeles mañana.-Me encojo de hombros.-No sé si pueda conseguir a alguien que la cuide en tan poco tiempo.

Jim sonríe a medias levantando la vista.

-Johanna y yo solíamos tener ese problema con Katie, hasta que Lola apareció. La cuidó durante toda su infancia.-Se quito las gafas sonriendo divertido.-Aunque Johanna siempre intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Al igual que yo.

-Yo paso tiempo con Alexis, quizás más del que ella quisiera.-Rio.-Con mi trabajo no necesito salir mucho de casa. Solo cuando tengo alguna firma o alguna gira de firmas.

_O cuando salgo con alguien_. Pienso para mí. Y la imagen de Kate viene a mi mente.

Joder.

-Papá, voy a salir…-Como la hubiese invocado, Kate se asoma por la puerta interrumpiéndonos.

Sus ojos me miran unos segundos y luego miran a Jim enseguida.

-¿Ya?, pero si no has estado a penas en casa. ¿No vas a esperar a que llegue tu madre?.-Jim, apoyado sobre el escritorio de caoba se cruza de brazos.

Kate pone los ojos en blanco.

-Quiero hacer algunas cosas, y luego se hará tarde.

Jim la mira en forma de reprimenda y le hace señas para que se acerque.

-Ven aquí.

Ella suspira y se acerca. Es patente el amor padre e hija que se tienen. Yo mismo lo siento por Alexis, es un amor que no puede compararse con ninguno.

-¿Necesitas dinero?.-Escucho que le pregunta.

Mis ojos no pueden dejar de mirarla, y la misma sensación que experimente al tenerla hace un rato en mis brazos vuelve a abrumarme. Su cabello largo y rizado en las puntas empieza a parecerme la cosa más hermosa. Y su sonrisa…oh, la forma en la que sonríe, con sinceridad y dulzura.

Es endemoniadamente guapa.

¿Cómo es que nunca me había dado cuenta de eso?.

-No hace falta…-Comienza a decir ella, pero Jim está sacando ya dinero de su billetera.

-Si vas a llevarte la moto, ten cuidado.-Le advierte.

Yo entiendo esa sensación, esa sensación de querer protegerla, de querer darle todo y más. Cuando tienes una hija, lo es todo para ti.

Por esa misma razón yo no debería estar mirando a Kate de la forma en la que lo hago. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Ella comienza a caminar hacia la puerta pero él la detiene.

-Oh Katie.-Kate se gira. -¿Conoces a alguien que pueda hacer de canguro este sábado?.-Dice señalándome luego.-Alexis necesita a alguien que le eche un ojo mientras Rick está en una firma.

Yo me sorprendo por un segundo, no se lo había comentado para que me ayudara a buscar a nadie.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé.-Dice ella pensativa mirándome.-Acabo de llegar y realmente no he hablado con casi nadie, pero si quieres puedo hacerlo yo.-Me dice muy seria.

No es la primera vez que lo haría, Kate ha hecho de canguro de Alexis un par de veces, y la verdad es que Alexis la adora y yo me quedaría tranquilo, pero todas las sensaciones que he experimentado ese día con respecto a la chica que estoy mirando en ese momento me hacen dudar.

-¿De verdad?, es un sábado, supongo que querrás salir a divertirte, y no quiero que…

Ella ríe entre dientes.

-Castle no te agobies, lo haré con gusto. De todas formas aun no he quedado con nadie ni nada.

-Te lo agradezco mucho entonces.

-No es nada.-Me dice y sigue su camino hacia la puerta.

-No llegues tarde.-Le advierte su padre.

-Vale.-Responde con tono cansino ya cerrando la puerta.- Adiós, Castle.-La escucho decir.

-Adiós.

Miro a Jim y lo veo mirando la puerta con una mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción.

-¿Has visto lo mucho que ha crecido?.

Oh sí, lo he notado. Demasiado quizás.

-Si.-Digo aparentando tranquilidad.-La verdad es que debes estar muy orgulloso.

-Johanna y yo estamos muy orgullosos.-Se gira para coger su taza de café.- Además que esté estudiando leyes nos hace muy felices.

Yo asiento una vez.

Conozco a Jim desde hace seis años. Justo cuando comenzaba a escribir mi primer libro, que luego sería publicado y vendería un número considerable de copias.

El fue el primero en aconsejarme y guiarme en medio de contratos y cuestiones legales. Y en poco tiempo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos. Y ahora yo estaba en su casa mirando embobado la forma en la que su hija sonreía.

Dios santo.

-Creo que es hora de me vaya.-Digo poniéndome de pie mientras miro mi reloj de pulsera.-Le dije a Alexis que iríamos a comer fuera.

-¿Te envío la copia de lo que redactamos por fax?.

-Te lo agradecería.

-Muy bien.-Dice sonriendo.-Hasta luego.

Salgo rápidamente comenzando a sentirme aliviado y aun extraño, cuando escucho un ruido estrepitoso.

Al levantar la vista noto que es Kate en su Harley.

Es una preciosura de color negro con detalles metálicos y asientos de cuero.

Recuerdo lo enfadado y preocupado que estaba Jim cuando Kate reunió el dinero para comprársela, y Johanna casi sufrió un colapso, pero la verdad es que tenía que concederle que la había cuidado mucho y que se veía estupendamente subida en ella.

Sexy, se veía simplemente sexy.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?.-Me pregunta mientras la motocicleta hace ruidos estupendos cuando comienza a calentarla.

-No sé si sea seguro.

Ella pone una mueca.

-No estarás mas seguro en tu vida.

Yo sonrío.

-No quiero retrasarte de lo que tengas que hacer.-Me excuso sabiendo que subirme con ella es lo último que debería hacer.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

-Sera solo un pequeño desvío. Venga.-Me anima colocándose el casco negro.

Su pelo queda atrapado debajo pero algunos mechones aun salen del casco en hermosas ondas.

Mi mente me grita que no lo haga, pero mis pies ya están acercándose.

-Está bien, pero ten en cuenta que ahora la vida de Richard Castle está en tus manos y aun no he entregado el último libro. Te caerían muchas demandas si me pasa algo.-Comienzo a decir mientras me subo tras ella.

Noto como su espalda se mueve dándome a entender que esta riéndose.

-Tengo dos padres abogados.-Gira un poco la cabeza para hablarme y su aliento me huele a menta. Yo me descontrolo y aparto la vista.-Creo que me arriesgare.-Se ajusta el casco y me dice: -Sujétate.

Mis manos la toman suavemente por la cintura y mi adrenalina se dispara. Kate huele a cerezas y tengo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no abrazarla completamente.

Puedo ver los músculos de su espalda y sus brazos, y al mismo tiempo intento no pensar en lo cerca que mi cadera está de su trasero, porque ya puedo presentir una erección aproximándose. Trago hondo y me concentro en el brillo de su casco.

Su cercanía me descontrola y empiezo a maldecirme por haber aceptado que me llevara. Estaba intentando huir de ella y de las sensaciones extrañas de ese día, y ahora estaba allí, casi abrazándola.

_Eres un estúpido_. Me digo y ella pone en marcha la motocicleta.

El camino se me hace eterno, no porque Kate vaya precisamente lento, sino porque estoy demasiado confundido. Demasiado fuera de mí. Pero en el momento en el que Kate estaciona la motocicleta delante de mi loft, lo termino aceptando.

Deseo a Kate Beckett y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto para que no me pase.

Ya esta, lo había aceptado.

-Guau.-Digo bajándome de la motocicleta. Ella se quita el casco y me sonríe divertida.-Si que sabes manejarla ¿eh?. Le diré a tu padre que puede quedarse tranquilo.

Se encoje de hombros.

-Es que es muy fácil.

-Gracias por traerme.

-Siempre.-Me dice con media sonrisa.-¿Nos vemos el sábado?.

-El sábado.-Le confirmo y ella colocándose el casco se va con un ruido chirriante mientras yo me golpeo la frente frustrado.

Entro a casa con la idea de que no tiene nada de malo lo que está pasando. Es solo una pequeña atracción hacia una chica…una mujer guapa. ¿Qué hombre no admiraría la belleza y la sencillez de Kate?. Que sea la hija de Jim es solo una anécdota. Además, está claro que nunca pasara nada con ella.

_No hay nada de malo._ Me repito.

Pero sé que no es una pequeña atracción, porque si ese fuese el caso yo no habría tenido que hacer ese enorme esfuerzo para que mi cuerpo no reaccionara a su cercanía.

Camino hasta la cocina para servirme un poco de agua, siento la garganta seca y el olor de Kate aun en mi nariz.

-¡Papi!.-Alexis se acerca corriendo y me abraza.

-Hey calabacita.-La tomo en brazos y la beso en la mejilla.-¿Qué tal estas?.

-Estaba viendo una peli con la abuela.-Pone una mueca.

-Déjame adivinar…se ha quedado dormida otra vez.-Alexis asiente.

Yo rio entre dientes.

-Bueno, dejemos a la abuela durmiendo que esta noche se va a Los Angeles y tiene que descansar y vamos a comer algo ¿sí?.

-¡Pizza!

-¿Pizza?.

-Sí, ¿por fa?.

Miro la cara de suplica de ella y no puedo decirle que no.

-Está bien.-Digo riendo.-Oh, el sábado vendrá Kate a quedarse contigo mientras yo estoy en la firma de la que te hablé. ¿Te acuerdas de Kate?.

-¡Si!, es muy divertida.-Me mira.-¿Seguro que no puedo ir contigo a la firma? Me portaré bien…

-No cielo, sabes que no puedo estar pendiente de ti mientras estoy ahí.-Suspiro.-Pero te divertirás con Kate.

-Vale.

La pongo en el suelo.

-Venga, ve a buscar tu abrigo.

Ella corre a su habitación y yo simplemente trato de olvidar este día de locos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero entre el curro y los estudios he tenido a penas tiempo para escribir aquí y allí, y no había podido terminar este capitulo apropiadamente. Intentare no tardar tanto en actualizar, lo prometo.**

**Y para aclarar algunas dudas, Castle tiene exactamente 12 años mas que Kate, no 20 años :). **

* * *

-Katherine Beckett, ¿Dónde estás?.-Al escuchar mi nombre en los labios de mi madre salgo de mi ensoñación y la miro.

-¿Es que ahora soy invisible?, estoy aquí.

Ambas estamos en la cocina mientras ella prepara junto a Lola la cena y yo simplemente las ayudo aquí y allí. Mis dotes culinarios nunca fueron los mejores, por eso intento no involucrarme demasiado en el proceso.

-Estás rara.-Me dice con ojos entrecerrados.

Yo intento que el rubor no suba a mis mejillas y aparto la vista. Mi madre es la única persona que es capaz de leerme en menos de cinco segundos.

-No es nada, ayer me desvele un poco, eso es todo.

-¿Leyendo?.-Yo asiento mientras ella va de un lado a otro. Ella conoce perfectamente mi amor por la lectura.-Me dijo tu padre que vas hoy a cuidar a la hija de Castle.

-Sí, no tenía a nadie más así que me ofrecí.-Me encojo de hombros.-Ya sabes que Alexis es un amor y yo no tenía nada para hoy.

-Supongo que tus amigos no estuvieron contentos de que tuvieras planes.

Yo río entre dientes.

-Ya sabes que no me dejo influenciar por ellos.

-Es interesante la relación de Castle con su hija. Siempre lo he visto como alguien bastante despreocupado…pero cuando se trata de Alexis es…

-Protector.-Digo con media sonrisa y quizás con demasiada vehemencia porque mi madre me mira de una forma extraña.

Yo enseguida me levanto y abro el refrigerador cogiendo un poco de jugo.

-Oye Kate…

-¿Mmm?.

-Me estaba preguntando una cosa.

-Dime.

-Nunca has traído a un chico a casa.

-¿Y para que quieras que traiga un chico a casa?.-Digo riendo.

-Bueno porque es lo normal ¿no?, tú eres guapa e inteligente y estoy segura de que pretendientes no te faltan.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-El día que traiga a un chico a casa será porque las cosas van enserio, mamá.

-¿O sea que si hay alguien por ahí?.

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera alguien que te guste?.

-No, no hay nadie.-Le digo mintiendo.

-Kate…-Yo le miro.-Sabes que se cuando mientes ¿verdad?.-Me dice casi sonriendo.

Yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Sabes qué?, voy a mirar la televisión.

-No creas que esta charla ha acabado aquí.-Me dice y yo le hago señas mientras voy al salón.

Mientras miro la puerta fijamente, mi estomago me hace sentirme enferma y entonces es cuando lo entiendo, esto ha sido una mala idea. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?. Ese era el problema, cuando se trataba de Richard Castle yo no pensaba. Era como si mi sentido común se tomara unas vacaciones y me dejara vagando en un mundo de sensaciones e impulsos.

Me muerdo el pulgar derecho decidiendo si tocar la puerta o no. Al fin y al cabo aun no es la hora, pero claro, yo estaba demasiado ansiosa como para pensar que llegar diez minutos antes me haría parecer una friki. O quizás todo estaba en mi cabeza y el simplemente pensaría que yo era alguien muy puntual.

Siento que mi corazón se acelera cuando recuerdo su cuerpo detrás del mío y sus manos en mi cintura. Había soñado con eso por días, había soñado que esas manos me hacían otras cosas, otras cosas que me hacían sonrojarme por las mañanas.

Eran sueños de los que no quería despertarme jamás, sueños que nunca se harían realidad, pero ¿Qué más daba?, una chica puede soñar  
¿o no?.

Finalmente me aferro al casco que tengo bajo el brazo y toco la puerta haciendo que mi corazón se acelere aun más.

Y cuando él abre contengo la respiración. Su olor me golpea con una ráfaga de masculinidad y hace que mi estomago se encoja.

De pronto siento unas fuertes ganas de besarle. Y la intensidad de ese deseo me marea.

-Hola.-Me sonríe y mira el reloj de pulsera.-No te esperaba hasta dentro de diez minutos.

Yo enseguida intento explicarme, decir algo, pero él se hace un lado y me hace señas para que pase.

El lugar está enorme y elegante como siempre.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que había venido hacía cinco años a la casa de Castle, todo me había parecido demasiado irreal, como si él me estuviera invitando a ser parte de su mundo.

Estúpido, lo sé. Pero aun ahora, cinco años después, tengo esa sensación. Como si en lugar de venir a cuidar a su hija, viniese a verlo a él.

_No, no vayas por ahí, Kate._

-Lo siento si he venido antes es que…-Comienzo a decir.

-No, está bien. Me cae genial, en realidad debería estar saliendo ya.

Me dice cogiendo su abrigo.

-¡Kate!.-Alexis se acerca y me abraza.

Siempre ha sido una niña muy dulce e inteligente.

-Hey tu.-Le sonrío.-Por dios que grande estas, mírate, estas casi de mi tamaño.

Ella sonríe y me doy cuenta de que uno de sus dientes no está, lo que la hace parecer aun más mona.

Cuando conocí a Castle por primera vez Alexis no era más que una bebé recién nacida, recuerdo verlo una vez con ella en sus brazos. La forma en la que la miraba, era simplemente hermosa, y por supuesto eso hizo que mi tonto enamoramiento por él creciera mas.

Siempre me pregunte como era la relación de él con la madre de Alexis, Meredith, pero según tenía entendido estaban separados desde hacía cuatro años y ella vivía ahora en Los Ángeles.

-Aun me falta, pero papá dice que pronto estaré de su tamaño.

Yo miro a Rick divertida y él me mira con media sonrisa. Me tomo el tiempo entonces para notar lo guapo que va con ese traje negro. Cualquier mujer se lanzaría en sus brazos. Y sé que lo hacen y que él las recibe encantado, cosa que me hace sentir unos celos sin sentido.

Aparto la vista enseguida concentrándome en lo que Alexis me está diciendo, algo sobre ver Mulán.

-Pero claro, adoro esa peli, Lexi.

-¿Enserio?, ¿escuchaste papi?.-Dice ella entusiasmada.-¡Voy a por la peli!.-Dice y se va corriendo.

Castle ríe entre dientes.

-Espero que no te de muchos problemas, por lo general no los da.

-Estaremos bien.

-En el refrigerador te deje todos los teléfonos de contacto y de emergencias en un post-it. Mmm ¿no tienes mi móvil verdad?.

-No…

-Venga, anótalo y dame el tuyo, así puedo enviarte algún mensaje para saber que todo va bien.

Por supuesto mi corazón tenía que empezar a latir más rápido, porque Richard Castle me estaba pidiendo mi número de teléfono.

Lamentablemente no era por las razones que a mí me gustarían.

Luego de haber intercambiado los números, Castle se va casi corriendo.

Y allí estoy yo, una vez más en su casa, una casa grande y espaciosa, una casa que olía a él.

Alexis y yo vemos Mulán y comemos helado y palomitas. Ella está muy emocionada aunque según me cuenta, ya la había visto unas nueve veces, incluso, recitó algunos diálogos de memoria haciéndome reír.

Mientras ella escoge otra película para mirar, recibo un par de mensajes de Castle. Me parece muy dulce que preguntara "Estáis bien chicas?", en lugar de solo preguntar por Alexis, pero claro eso podía ser debido a que todo lo que hace, dice o escribe, es interpretado por mi inconsciente enamorado.

Mientras Alexis mira la otra peli, yo me excuso para ir al baño.

Y de camino hacia allí no puedo evitar mirar hacia el despacho de Castle. El lugar en donde seguramente se encierra por horas para escribir, para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Está de más decir que yo me he leído todos y cada uno de sus libros. Los guardo como un tesoro, porque, fue su forma de escribir lo que me atrajo tanto a él.

Me acerco y noto que el escritorio está un poco desordenado, con algunos papeles esparcidos, envolturas de caramelos y por supuesto, un ordenador portátil, que en ese momento se encontraba encendido. Seguramente Castle, con las prisas se había olvidado de apagarlo.

Tengo la tentación se acercarme y leer, pero recurro a mi fuerza de voluntad y sigo mi camino hacia el baño.

Cuando regreso, Alexis está riéndose por una escena de la peli, yo simplemente me siento a un lado y por un rato me olvido de que estoy en la casa de Castle.

* * *

En el momento en el que entro a casa, un olor peculiar inunda mi nariz, peculiar y exquisitamente dulce. Me doy cuenta entonces que Kate está en la cocina. Esta vestida justo como la deje antes de irme, con un jersey gris que lamentablemente no me deja ver las curvas de su cuerpo, pero los vaqueros negros que está usando, si me dejan ver, y me entretengo con la visión de su espalda y de cómo su pelo cae sobre sus hombros mientras ella aparentemente está limpiando algo.

Me imagino acercándome y pegando mi pecho a su espalda, mientras mis labios comienzan a besar su oreja, lamiéndola, incitándola poco a poco, luego mis labios besan su cuello, detrás, justo en ese punto en donde probablemente fuese muy sensible, ese punto que probablemente la haría aguantar la respiración y gemir. Y entonces mis manos acariciarían su estomago plano por debajo de la camiseta y luego subirían hasta sus…

-Hey, hola.-Me dice haciendo que yo me sobresalte.-No te escuche entrar.-Me mira divertida lamiéndose algo del dedo pulgar. Ese gesto no ayuda ni a mente y ni a mi excitación.-Estaba…-Ríe entre dientes.-Vale, me has pillado limpiando el desastre que Lexi y yo hicimos al preparar galletas.

Yo aun estoy inmóvil. Sin poder creer que hubiese estado fantaseando de esa forma con ella allí, a unos pasos de distancia. Sus ojos me miran con un brillo especial. Un brillo que de pronto hace que mi corazón lata más rápido. Yo carraspeo y sonrío un poco.

-¿Galletas?.

Kate vuelve a reír.

-Resulta que luego de ver el Rey León, teníamos ganas de comer algo dulce, pero Alexis me dijo que no quería nada de lo que había aquí, así que preparamos algunas galletas.-Hace un gesto gracioso con las manos.-Se que quizás era un poco tarde para hacerlas y eso pero…

-No, está bien.-Digo tranquilizándola e intentando tranquilizarme yo. Mi pulso aun late descontrolado.-¿Está durmiendo ya?.-Ella asiente.-Es solo que intento que no coma azúcar de noche porque luego no puedo hacer que duerma…

-Ah, pero yo tengo un truco para eso.-Me dice sonriendo y dándome la espalda para caminar hasta la encimera y traerme una galleta.-Leche.-Me dice simplemente.-Un vaso de leche caliente y cayó redonda.

-Bueno…-Cojo la galleta y mis dedos rozan los de Kate.-¿Quién dijo que no se aprende algo nuevo todos los días?.

Muerdo la galleta y el sabor a vainilla inunda mi boca.

-Mmm, esto está realmente bueno.

Ella sonríe ampliamente y termina de ordenar la cocina.

-¿Qué tal la firma?.

-Interminable.-Me encojo de hombros dejando el abrigo en la encima y y me apoyo en ella para mirar a Kate mientras termino la galleta.-Pero me encanta saber la opinión de la gente.

Ella asiente.

-Supongo que eso te ayuda a mejorar.

-Siempre.

-Pues a mí me gusto el libro.

Yo frunzo el ceño.

-¿Lo leíste?.

-Sí, bueno…-Se gira para mirarme y pone una mueca.-Si, lo leí. Pero no te emociones, es solo porque tienen una trama interesante y los leo cuando me aburro.

Yo simplemente rio y por alguna razón el saber que Kate lee mis libros hace que me excite aun mas.

No. Esto tiene que parar.

-No sabía que leías mis libros.

Ese brillo misterioso vuelve a sus ojos y yo simplemente no puedo hacer más que mirarla.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces, Castle.

Esa frase me sorprende. Primero porque es cierta y segundo porque lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente al escucharla fue la imagen de Kate desnuda debajo de mi cuerpo….gimiendo.

Vale, esto estaba cogiendo matices demasiado oscuros.

-¿Ah sí?.-Es lo que digo, cambiando mi peso de una pierna a otra, intentando ocultar mi excitación.-¿Cómo por ejemplo…?.

Se cruza de brazos mirándome con una mueca y luego dice:

-Si le dices esto a mi padre, no te hablaré nunca más.

Yo levanto ambas manos.

-Entendido.

-Por ejemplo…tengo un tatuaje.

Yo casi me atraganto.

-¿Dónde?.-Digo perspicaz y ella ríe divertida.

-En un lugar en donde nadie puede verlo.- Me dice divertida acercándose.

-Entonces supongo que no me dejaras verlo.-Le digo mirándola directo a los ojos, ella está casi a mi lado, también apoyada en la encimera, y aunque nos separaba un gran espacio, puedo percibir su exquisito aroma a cerezas que está empezando a volverme loco.

_Para Rick. No hagas esto. _

-No.-Me dice sin dejar de mirarme y con una media sonrisa.

Yo estoy demasiado tentando a acortar la distancia y besarla de una maldita vez, pero en lugar de eso vuelvo a carraspear y digo:

-Supongo que el único que tiene acceso es tu novio.

Ella ríe melodiosamente.

-No tengo novio.-Me dice sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿No?.-Niega con la cabeza aun divertida.-¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera alguien que te guste?.

En ese momento mi teléfono suena y yo maldigo en silencio, pero simplemente contesto. Es mi madre para saber si todo ha ido bien. Me cuenta rápidamente como va el rodaje y yo le digo que la llamare al día siguiente mientras dejo a Kate en la cocina y subo unos minutos para ver a Alexis. La veo durmiendo plácidamente y cierro la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

-Oye Kate…-Yo levanto la vista de mi móvil y miro a Castle que se acerca.-Muchas gracias por cuidar a Alexis esta noche.

-No ha sido nada, me he divertido y todo.-Le digo con sinceridad.

-Deja al menos que te de algo de dinero…-Dice metiéndose la mano en la chaqueta. Yo estiro mi mano y la coloco en su brazo.

-No es necesario enserio.

-Me sabe mal que hayas estado aquí encerrada un sábado por la noche.

-Ya te dije que no tenía planes igual.

-Eres…-Comienza a decir, pero se queda callado.

-¿Qué?.-Digo incapaz de contenerme.

-Es solo que eres una chica excepcional.

Yo intento no sonrojarme.

-Ya has dejado claro que estas agradecido, tampoco tienes que hacerme la pelota.-El ríe, un sonido ronco, sexy, que sale de su pecho haciendo que mis ganas de besarle regresen.

-No es pelota.-Me dice y su mano se acerca sorpresivamente a mi rostro pero no lo toca.-No me contestaste.

-¿Ah?.

-Antes, cuando te pregunte si había alguien…

Yo trago hondo. ¿Por qué me hace esto?.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?.

El se encoje de hombros.

-Curiosidad.

Yo me muerdo el labio, preguntándome si sería una buena idea decírselo.

-Sí, si hay. Pero es algo imposible.

-Ah.-Me dice ahora más interesado, recostándose en la encimera.-¿Y eso por qué?.

-Pues para empezar no siente lo mismo que yo y en segundo lugar es mayor.

-¿Mayor?.-Yo asiento.-¿Cuan mayor?.

-Unos cuantos años.

El camina y coge otra galleta mirándome divertido.

-Yo he pasado por eso muchas veces. Debo suponer que él no lo sabe ¿no?.

-Pero claro que no…

-¿Entonces como estas segura de que no siente lo mismo?.

-Porque lo sé.

El vuelve a reír.

-Kate eres preciosa y eres una chica excepcional, ese chico estaría ciego si no siente lo mismo.

Yo sonrío a medias viendo lo divertido de la situación.

_Si tú supieras, Rick…_

-¿Crees que soy preciosa?.-Le pregunto apoyando mi barbilla en mi mano derecha.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces…tu, siendo alguien mayor que yo…-El me mira perspicaz.-¿Te fijarías en mi?.

-Sin dudarlo.

Su respuesta me deja sin aliento unos segundos.

-Lo estás diciendo por cumplir.-Le digo cruzándome de brazos.

El vuelve a reír sonoramente.

-Claro que no, de verdad.-Se acerca.

-Bueno, realmente a ti cualquier chica te va.

-¿Me estas llamando calavera?.

Yo sonrío.

-Yo no lo dije.

-Con una chica…mujer como tú, sería diferente.

-¿Diferente cómo?.

Se encoge de hombros.

-Solo…diferente.

Yo no puedo seguir mirándolo, las malditas ganas de besarlo hacen que mi respiración se acelere, así que digo:

-Es tarde, creo que mejor me voy.

Digo moviéndome para no tener que mirarle.

-Estaba lloviendo cuando llegue eh, y si te trajiste la moto…

-Un poco de lluvia no me matara.

-Va, te invito una copa antes de que te vayas.

-Aun no tengo veintiuno, Castle.

El ríe.

-Estoy seguro de que en la universidad el no tener veintiuno no te impidió tomarte algo.

-Es diferente. Enserio debería…

Siento su mano en mi brazo y siento como me acerca a su cuerpo.

-No te vayas.-Susurra, parece un poco dubitativo.

Y yo en medio de mi confusión solo puedo mirarle.

-Castle…

-Kate, ¿soy yo?.

-¿Qué?.

-El hombre del que me estabas hablando, ¿soy yo?.

Yo me quedo muda, ¿Cómo decirle que no?, ¿Cómo negarlo todo cuando mi corazón no para de latir?.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?.

-Porque desde que llegaste, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, porque solo pienso en besarte y porque puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Su mano acaricia mi mejilla y yo hago lo que he querido hacer desde que tengo quince años: le beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchísimas**** gracias por todos los reviews! me alegro mucho de que la historia os guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla.**

**Sobre la pregunta de si Kate es virgen o no, bueno, tendréis que descubrirlo mientras leéis jajaja. Ya sabéis que mis histos son M por una razón así que no os preocupéis, no voy a defraudar a nadie. Besos! :)**

* * *

Sorpresivamente los labios de Kate atrapan los míos.

Mi cerebro tarda unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace, mi cuerpo embiste el de ella, cogiéndola por la cintura, presionándola contra el refrigerador.

Su boca me sabe a vainilla, o quizás es mi boca, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que en el momento en el que mi lengua irrumpe buscando la suya, Kate gime y yo tiemblo, porque besarla es la cosa más exquisita que he hecho nunca. Porque sentir su cuerpo junto al mío es desquiciante, porque jugar con su lengua hace que una erección presione mis pantalones, haciendo que me apriete más a su cuerpo.

Sus manos se aferran a mi camisa y yo en un arrebato, acerco mi cadera a la suya, porque todo ese deseo que de repente Kate despierta en mi quiere salir, quiere ver la luz, quiere tenerla.

Sin embargo muy en el fondo de mi mente sé que esto no está bien, que no debería estar pasando. ¿Pero cómo parar cuando esta chica…no, cuando esta mujer besaba así?, cuando sus gemidos, su respiración y la forma en la que su cuerpo se amolda al mío me hacen enloquecer.

Cuando su olor me hace gemir.

Dios mío, nunca un beso me había hecho gemir de esta forma.

Si pudiera describirlo con palabras seria como cuando pruebas un manjar que nubla tus sentidos, que te hace enloquecer por su sabor, y aunque te sientas lleno, aunque te sientas culpable por comer de más, simplemente no puedes parar.

Sus pequeñas manos se enredan en mi pelo y mis defensas terminan de derrumbarse.

-Oh, Kate…sabes tan bien…-Digo sin dejar de devorar sus labios.-Dios santo. Quisiera…-Susurro besando su mandíbula, mordiéndola.

Mi deseo por Kate Beckett ha aumentado ahora que se que sus besos son simplemente enloquecedores.

-Castle, yo…-Su voz se escucha débil, velada.

-¿Quieres que pare?.-Le pregunto besando su mejilla, bajando hasta su cuello.

Mis manos acarician sus caderas por debajo del jersey. Puedo sentir su piel ardiendo y yo mismo ardo en deseo.

-No…si.-Pero sus manos siguen aferradas a mi camisa, arrugándola.

Me quedo inmóvil y siento su respiración en mi oído.

Puedo escuchar el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos, latiendo sin parar, latiendo por ella.

Me aparto y la miro a los ojos, puedo ver confusión, emoción y excitación en ellos.

Aparto mis manos de su cuerpo y las coloco a cada lado de su cabeza.

Entonces todo el peso de la culpabilidad cae en mí como un balde de agua fría. No debería estar haciendo esto, no debería de estar aprovechándome de Kate, aunque intente convencerme de lo contrario es aun una niña.

-Lo siento.-Susurro mirando sus labios, tentado a volver a besarla.

-He sido yo quien te ha besado…-Ella también mira mis labios y yo acerco de nuevo mi rostro al suyo, incapaz de evitarlo.

-Pero yo te he besado, Kate yo…oh por dios…-Vuelvo a besarla con fuerza y ella vuelve a gemir.

-¿Papi?.

La voz de Alexis hace que me detenga y me aparte de Kate, me asomo y veo que Alexis está en la cima de las escaleras, por suerte, gracias al lugar en el que estábamos no vio nada.

-Hola calabacita, ¿Qué haces despierta?.-Digo intentando controlar mi voz y mi respiración.

-No viniste a darme mi beso de las buenas noches.

-Sí que fui pero estabas dormida…-Sonrío a medias.-Anda ve a tu cuarto y enseguida voy.

Ella asiente y se da la vuelta. Yo también me doy la vuelta y noto que Kate está abriendo la puerta para marcharse.

-Kate, espera.

-Es tarde, Castle.-Me dice con el casco y el bolso en su hombro y simplemente se va.

Yo corro hasta la puerta y me asomo viendo como se sube al ascensor.

-Kate…-Veo como se cierran las puertas del ascensor y suelto una maldición.

Ya se había ido y no había forma que la alcanzara bajando las escaleras.

* * *

Estoy tan aturdida que no tengo ni idea de cómo logro llegar a casa. Por suerte todo el mundo duerme y yo tengo la oportunidad de subir y encerrarme en mi habitación.

Mi corazón aun late rápido y siento tantas emociones juntas que no se si reír o llorar. Mi cuerpo aun arde y aun puedo sentir los labios de Castle sobre los míos, su lengua dentro de mi boca, incitándome, excitándome, haciéndome gemir casi sin tocarme.

Había sido más de lo que yo hubiese podido fantasear jamás. Había sido la experiencia mas erótica de toda mi vida. ¡Y solo había sido un puto beso!. No es como si nunca hubiese besado a un chico…pero Castle no era un chico, era un hombre que sabía exactamente como besarme para enloquecerme.

Me siento en la cama e inevitablemente una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, nunca, en toda mi vida, pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir, por dios, Castle siempre me había visto como la hija de su amigo… y sin embargo…acababa de ocurrir…y yo había salido corriendo como una estúpida.

En realidad no sabía porque lo había hecho, Castle seguramente estaría pensando que era una niña tonta. Dejo caer mi espalda en la cama mientras miro el techo y vuelvo a reír.

Esto es una locura.

La forma en la que Castle me había besado, y había susurrado todas esas cosas…me muerdo el labio aun sonriendo, fue tan excitante que aun me siento húmeda.

Mis manos acarician mi vientre y acaricio mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Estoy absoluta y completamente excitada.

No obstante, había visto cierta culpabilidad en su mirada, como si pensara que estaba mal, como si pensara que esto nunca podría funcionar. Y puede que así sea, pero el hecho de que ese beso haya ocurrido, me hace sentirme como si estuviese flotando.

Cierro los ojos dejándome vencer entonces por las sensaciones y el cansancio y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

Abro los ojos cuando escucho un ruido y veo a Lola recogiendo la ropa que está tirada en el suelo de mi habitación. La escucho decir algo sobre el poco tiempo que tengo en casa y el desorden que ya he montado.

Pestañeo un par de veces y la veo salir. Cierro los ojos nuevamente y entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior me golpean haciendo que mi corazón lata y que abra los ojos con fuerza. Miro mi móvil para ver qué hora es y entonces lo veo, tengo una llamada perdida de Castle.

Me muerdo el labio.

Debió llamarme cuando me quede dormida. Oh cielos, me siento en la cama y meto mi rostro entre mis manos. Anoche estaba tan feliz por lo que había pasado que no había pensado en lo rara que sería toda la situación.

¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle la próxima vez que nos viésemos?, seguramente me llamó para disculparse y decirme que había sido todo un error y que él no me ve de la misma forma en la que yo le veo.

Gimo frustrada, nunca debí besarle.

Luego de darme una ducha y de colocarme unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra junto a mis converse blancas, bajo las escaleras esperando encontrarme con los deliciosos desayunos que Lola prepara.

Pero en lugar de eso, me encuentro con mi madre, charlando entretenida con nada más y nada menos que Richard Castle, en la mesa de la cocina.

Mierda.

Me doy la vuelta para escabullirme pero mi madre ya sabe que estoy allí:

-Kate.-La oigo decir y mi estomago se encoge.

Intento poner mi mejor cara y me giro mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Hola, buen día.-Digo acercándome.

Noto la mirada de Castle clavada en mí y deseo salir corriendo de nuevo. Pero en lugar de eso le miro y esta vez en sus ojos no encuentro arrepentimiento, me sonríe con ellos.

Qué guapo es madre mía. Esa mañana va vestido con una camisa celeste y unos vaqueros.

Su pelo esta algo despeinado y el recuerdo de mis dedos deslizándose en esos mechones me hace tragar hondo.

-Se te han pegado un poco las sabanas ¿eh?.-Me dice mi madre, Castle y yo seguimos mirándonos. -Pensé que querías ir de compras con las chicas hoy.-Se lleva la taza de café a los labios y me mira curiosa.

-Umm, si, aun iremos.-Digo distraída.

-¿No vas a saludar a Castle?.

-Hola, Castle.-Digo volviéndole a mirar.

-Buenos días.-Me dice con media sonrisa. Con esa voz gruesa y erótica, con esa misma voz que me dijo "lo bien que sabía" la noche anterior.-Me alegro de que hayas llegado a salvo a casa anoche.

-Que por cierto, llegaste bastante tarde, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?.-Castle y yo nos miramos por unos segundos y entonces él dice:

-Fue mi culpa, la entretuve mientras la lluvia paraba.

-Castle cree que no puedo con un poco de agua. –Digo yo luego, agradeciendo la intervención de él, porque lo único que me vino a la mente luego de esa pregunta fue el beso, el maldito beso.

-Bueno, me parece bien que lo haya hecho. Estoy segura de que no quieres pasarte el resto del verano resfriada.-Me dice divertida acariciándome el pelo.

-No.-Digo con media sonrisa intentando no mirar demasiado a Castle.

De todas las situaciones que me pude imaginar para tener que enfrentarlo luego de lo de anoche esta era la peor. Porque mi madre se daba cuenta de todo, y estoy segura de que es capaz de intuir si algo pasa entre Castle y yo.

-¿Tienes hambre?.

Yo no respondo, sino que simplemente me muevo para escaparme de la mirada de Castle y me sirvo un par de tostadas.

-¿Y papá?.-Digo mientras me sirvo también mi café con un poco de leche, como siempre.

-Salió, pero dijo que regresaba en veinte minutos.

-Sus veinte minutos no son nunca veinte minutos.-Dice Castle y el y mi madre sonríen.

Yo muerdo una de las tostadas que acabo de untar con jalea.

-Me encantaría que dejara de trabajar aunque sea un momento en el día.

-Bueno ya sabes cómo es, ama lo que hace.-Dice mi madre aun divertida.

Su móvil suena y ella se disculpa dejándome completamente sola con Castle que no deja de mirarme de esa forma que me descontrola.

-Deja de mirarme así.-Le digo mientras pongo la tostada en el plato.

-¿Cómo?.

-Así como lo estás haciendo. Mi madre va a darse cuenta.

El ríe divertido y ladea la cabeza.

-Te fuiste sin despedirte.-Me dice en un susurro.

-Era tarde.-Le digo conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo de nuevo.

-No, no lo era. Kate…-Su mano toma la mía por encima del mesón.-Tenemos que hablar.

-Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar.

-Hay mucho de qué hablar.

Yo le miro unos segundos sin decir nada, el contacto de su mano me acelera el corazón y hace que mis pezones presionen mi sujetador.

Quiero evitarlo, quiero evitar el momento en el que me rechaza. Sé que todo es una locura, pero escucharlo de su boca, escucharle decir lo imposible que es la situación sería demasiado duro.

-¿Por qué has venido?.

-Porque ayer te fuiste sin decirme nada.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Qué eres el hombre del que te estaba hablando?.-El me mira expectante.-¿Es que aun no te diste cuenta?, claro que eres tu.

Siento como su mano aprieta mis dedos.

-Oh, Kate…

-Castle, no tienes que soltarme todo el rollo de que no sientes lo mismo que yo…-Comienzo a decir, pero escuchamos que mi madre se acerca así que Castle aparta su mano de la mía.

-Malas noticias, tengo que salir un rato porque hay un problema con un cliente.

-Mamá, es domingo…

-No tardaré.-Me besa la frente.-Dile a Lola a donde iras si sales ¿vale?, así me lo dice a mi cuando regrese.

-Vale.

-Adiós, Castle.

-Adiós, Johanna.- Sonríe él amigablemente.

Cuando mi madre se va yo cojo la taza de café dándole un sorbo y doy un par de pasos atrás.

-Yo también me voy…

-Kate, espera.-El se pone de pie pero ya yo no estoy en la cocina.-No te vayas.-Siento su mano en mi brazo, justamente como la noche anterior.

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que paso la última vez que me dijiste eso?.-Le digo conteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿De dónde sacas que he venido a decirte que no siento lo mismo por ti?.

-¿No es eso lo que has venido a decirme?, que esto es una locura, que es imposible…

-Bueno…no.-Yo me aparto y me apoyo en la pared que esta frente a las escaleras.-En realidad no sé lo que he venido a decirte yo solo…-Se acerca peligrosamente a mí colocando una mano al lado de mi cabeza. Tan alto y apuesto como siempre, su olor me nubla los sentidos y solo pienso en besarle otra vez. ¿Por qué me hacia esto?.-Yo solo quería verte otra vez.

-¿Por qué?.

Él me mira intensamente.

-¿Por qué?.-Pregunta retóricamente con su cuerpo muy cerca del mío.-Porque me vuelves loco Kate Beckett, por eso.-Su rostro se acerca al mío y yo percibo su aliento, menta y café, y lo siguiente que percibo es su lengua dentro de mi boca y sus labios besándome lentamente, con profundidad, con pasión.

Mi cuerpo entero vuelve a reaccionar y siento como mi estomago se agita y mi entrepierna se humedece, al mismo tiempo que mis manos se aferran a su pelo.

Rick me besa con fuerza, pero a la vez me besa lentamente, como si quisiera saborearme, como si quisiera absorber mi deseo por él. Y es que no puedo ocultarlo más, no cuando su cuerpo roza el mío de esa forma y cuando sus manos se aferran a mi cintura, deslizándose debajo de mi camiseta.

-Ahora ya sabes porque.-Me dice separando el beso con dificultad.

Yo casi no puedo respirar, pero sin poder contenerme vuelvo a besarle, siento que necesito cada beso, casa respiración, cada sonido que sale de mi garganta y de la suya.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?.-Digo confundida, extasiada.

-No lo sé, no lo sé…-Su mano acaricia mi mejilla.-Te llamé anoche ¿lo sabes no?.

-Estaba dormida.

-Yo no pude dormir…

-¿No?.

-Pensaba en ti…en todo lo que…

-¿Qué?.

-En todo lo que te deseo, Kate.

-Yo también te deseo…-Susurro mirando sus labios.

Escuchamos las llaves de la puerta y Castle se separa enseguida de mí.

-Hey, Rick.-Lo saluda mi padre entrando.-¿Qué haces por aquí?.

Yo ruego porque mis labios no estén muy hinchados y mis mejillas muy sonrojadas y me aparto de la pared.

-Umm…si, quería discutir unas cosas….-Dice carraspeando y yo aparto luego la vista ocultando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a mi despacho.-Me mira.-¿Vas a salir, Katie?.

-Sí, voy a ir de compras con las chicas.

-Bueno, no llegues tarde.

-No señor.

Mi padre camina hasta su despacho y Castle y yo nos miramos.

-Esto no puede volver a pasar.-Digo mirando sus labios al mismo tiempo que el mira los míos.

-No.-Su cuerpo se acerca al mio.-Tienes razón.

-Tienes que irte.-Le digo señalando la dirección por la que se fue mi padre.

-Si, solo...-Sus labios se juntan con los míos inevitablemente y yo gimo bajo sus labios.-Dame cinco minutos y vayamos a otro lugar.

-¿A que lugar?.

-Al fin del mundo si quieres, solo espérame ¿si?.

-No, Castle esto...

-Lo se, Kate, pero no puedo evitarlo y se que tu tampoco.-Me dice con pasión aun cerca de mi cuerpo.

-¿Rick?.-La voz de mi padre desde el despacho hace que vuelva a apartarse de mi.

-Cinco minutos.-Me dice y se va al despacho de mi padre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mil gracias por todos los comentarios! sois lo mas! ;)**

* * *

Remy's es un sitio muy agradable para sentarte, pedirte un buen desayuno, una malteada y por supuesto una hamburguesa. Las hamburguesas de Remy's, a mi parecer no se le comparan a ningún otro sitio. No sé muy bien porque he elegido este lugar, quizás por su calidez, igual de cálido que los ojos de Kate que me mira con el mentón apoyado en una mano.

Una chica joven y rubia se acerca para preguntarnos si vamos a ordenar algo. Yo pido un café y una tarta de manzana, Kate por su parte pide una malteada de fresa.

La miro mientras mira a la camarera para indicarle lo que quiere.

Si ella supiera la fuerza de mi deseo…quizás esa es la verdadera razón por la que escogí este lugar. Porque estar cerca de ella en un lugar menos publico era peligroso, y más aun ahora que se que ella también me desea. Me revuelvo inquieto en el asiento y ella me mira de nuevo cuando la chica se va.

-Es mi favorita.

-¿Cómo?.-Le pregunto sin entender.

-La malteada de fresa, es mi favorita.-Me explica y luego se mira las manos sonriendo a medias.-No sabía que te gustaba venir a Remy's.

-¿Estas bromeando?, tienen las mejores hamburguesas de Nueva York.

-¿Verdad que si?.-Me dice mirándome con ese brillo especial en los ojos que me hace querer sonreír.-Y los postres son de otro mundo.

Yo me inclino y apoyo los codos en la mesa.

-Tenías razón.-Le digo y ella me mira sin entender.-Cuando me dijiste que había ido a tu casa a pedirte disculpas y a decirte que la situación era…bueno, un poco extraña.

Ella me mira unos segundos y luego se apoya en el asiento.

-Y sin embargo me besaste.

Yo le miro, es verdad, yo la había besado y se había sentido jodidamente bien. Tener a Kate cerca, sentir sus labios contra los míos, su olor a cereza, sentir su cuerpo frotándose junto al mío, todo eso se sentía bien. Pero no podía hacerle esto, no a ella.

No es la primera vez que siento este deseo por una mujer, y aunque debo confesar que con Kate lo que me pasa es algo diferente, estoy seguro que no puedo darle lo que se merece. No soy un hombre estable en sus relaciones. Amo a las mujeres, me gusta estar con ellas, me gusta acostarme con ellas. Pero no estoy en una relación estable desde que me separe de la madre de Alexis. Ni siquiera sé si estoy preparado para eso. Y pensar en embarcarme en esta locura con Kate puede hacer que termine lastimándole…no, no creo que pueda.

-Si.-Digo simplemente y ella me mira sonriendo.

-Castle, dime lo que vas a decirme y acabemos con esto.

-El problema es que no se lo quiero decirte.

En ese momento la chica rubia llega con nuestro pedido y me mira con interés. Lo peor es que en otra ocasión, me habría ido de allí con su número en mi bolsillo. Porque así soy yo. Pero ahora es diferente, porque la chica que tengo delante es la que atrapa toda mi atención.

Ella bebe de la pajita y luego dice:

-Dios que bueno esta esto.

Yo pruebo mi tarta de manzana y me saboreo.

-Tienes que probar esto.-Le digo y le ofrezco un bocado.

¿Cómo es que el simple hecho de verla comiéndose una simple tarta me puede poner tanto?.

-Lo dicho, los mejores postres.-Sonríe. Nos miramos y deseo con todas mis fuerzas volver a besarla y probar el sabor dulzón de la tarta en su boca.-Entonces, ¿no sabes lo que quieres decirme?. Eso es interesante.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque fuiste tú quien quiso venir aquí.

-Es solo que por alguna razón quiero estar cerca de ti.

-¿Kate?.-Esa voz masculina hace que ambos giremos la vista.

Un chico alto de pelo negro se acerca a la mesa.

-¿Josh?.

Se pone de pie y ambos se abrazan. Yo siento los celos crecer en mi y aparto la vista. Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de que un chico abrazara a Kate?. Kate podía abrazar a quien quisiera…pero lo cierto era que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no levantarme, cogerla de la mano y llevármela lo más lejos posible de ese tal Josh.

La miraba de una forma que no me gustaba, como si la conociera profundamente.

Estuvieron un par de minutos hablando del tiempo que hacía que no se veían, de que era una gran casualidad que ambos estuvieran en la ciudad al mismo tiempo y él no paraba de repetirle lo guapa que estaba.

Cuando el susodicho se fue a sentar a otra mesa, Kate aun sonreía contenta.

-¿En que estábamos?.-Me pregunta.

-¿Un amigo?.-Le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, llevándome la taza de café a los labios.

-Un ex, en realidad.

-¿Un ex?.

-Sí, fuimos novios en el instituto.

-Ya.

-¿Esta celoso?.-Me dice sonriendo.

-No…-Frunzo el ceño.-No, no lo estoy.

-Vale.

La oigo suspirar.

-Castle, no sé todavía lo que hacemos aquí.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, Kate.-Digo yo de repente, inundado aun por los celos y por la carga de mi conciencia.

Ella me mira y noto que su semblante cambia, pero asiente con la cabeza.

-Vale.

-No quiero lastimarte.

-No lo haces.

-No, lo que digo es que, se que terminare haciéndolo si, ya sabes…

-Castle, está bien. Lo del beso…los besos, se queda allí. Ya está. Aunque no lo creas soy lo suficientemente madura para entenderlo.

-Nunca dije que no lo fueras.

-Pero es lo que piensas, piensas que soy una niña, pero la realidad es que no lo soy.

-Kate.-Yo me inclino para susurrarle.- Créeme, sé que no eres una niña, dios sabe que lo comprobé cuando te besé.-Ella me mira fijamente con sus ojos brillando.-Pero toda esta situación…¿sabes lo que me haría tu padre?.

Ella aparta la vista, pensativa, como si muchas cosas estuvieran pasando por su cabeza.

De pronto e inesperadamente sonríe a medias.

-¿De verdad tienes esa necesidad de estar cerca de mi?.-Yo asiento sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.-Eso es exactamente lo que yo he sentido por ti durante cinco años.

-Yo no lo sabía…-Entonces ella ríe entre dientes.

-Claro que no. Tenía quince años, por supuesto que no lo sabías, no me tomabas enserio.-Se encoge de hombros.-Aun no lo haces.

-No es eso…-Ella levanta una mano.

-Castle, está bien.-Dice luego tranquilizándome.-Lo entiendo ¿sí?, tú tienes tu estilo de vida y además valoras la amistad de mi padre.-Suspira.-Pero no debiste ir a casa y besarme de esa manera.

-Lo sé.

Veo como toma su bolso.

-Es mejor que me vaya.-Dice sin más y yo no puedo decirle que se quede, pero siento un extraño dolor en el pecho al verla ponerse de pie.-Hasta luego, Castle.

Me dice y la veo despedirse con la mano de Josh mientras sale, dos segundos después él va detrás de ella y yo aprieto el puño mientras los veo charlar alegremente a través de la ventana. Ella me mira y su semblante se torna serio, yo mantengo la mirada fija en ella, pero Kate la aparta y le sonríe a Josh, y luego él le da otro abrazo, intercambian números y ella simplemente se va.

Y yo me siento completamente miserable luego de mucho tiempo. La chica rubia me mira con una sonrisa cuando la llamo para pagar y se queda desilusionada cuando salgo sin dirigirle si quiera la palabra.

Dos semanas después, me encuentro en mi despacho escribiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Dicen que los acontecimientos de tu vida son los que siempre llegan a inspirarte, pero en realidad lo que quieren decir es que los acontecimientos que te hacen miserable y que te hacen sentirte como un imbécil, son los que llegan a inspirarte. Y si, por un lado estoy inspirado y he escrito paginas y paginas de mi nuevo libro, pero por otro, tengo al menos dos semanas sin ir a casa de Kate, ni siquiera para hablar de negocios con Jim. Había sido difícil mentirle y decirle que la razón por la que no iba era porque estaba encerrado escribiendo, lo cual técnicamente no era mentira porque si lo estoy haciendo, pero no es la razón por la que no voy a verlo, la razón tiene nombre y apellido, y resulta tener el mismo apellido que él.

Suspiro y me apoyo en el respaldo de la silla tapándome la cara con las manos. Me siento cansado, pero no puedo parar de escribir, porque cuando lo hago, ella regresa a mi mente atormentándome. Era algo que no podía controlar, era más que deseo. Ni siquiera pensaba en otras mujeres.

Kate Beckett me había hechizado, no había otra explicación. Quizás si no hubiese probado sus labios, quizás si no la hubiese besado…pero ya es tarde.

Definitivamente soy imbécil.

Escucho de repente un sonido que me hace exaltarme, seguido de una risilla.

-¡Estás muerto!.-Giro la vista y veo a Alexis con la pistola laser apuntándome frente al escritorio.

-Eh, eso ha sido trampa.

-Claro que no, me dijiste que la mejor forma de atrapar a tu enemigo es cuando no está mirando. No es mi culpa que no estuvieras mirando.

Yo sonrío, Alexis es condenadamente inteligente y yo estoy completamente enamorado de ella. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Tienes razón.-Le digo sonriendo y le hago señas para que se acerque.

-Papi, ¿Cuándo va a venir Kate?, me dijo que vendría pronto a hacer más galletas.

Yo la siento en mis piernas y la miro con cariño.

-No lo sé cielo, Kate ha estado ocupada. –Le digo porque sinceramente no sé si Kate va a venir en algún momento, no cuando las cosas entre nosotros están tan ásperas.

Y seguramente ella y ese niño bonito de Josh ya habían arreglado las cosas, quizás estuviera con él en ese preciso momento. Aparto ese pensamiento de mi mente y me concentro en mi hija.

-¿Qué te parece si tu y yo vamos al parque un rato?.

-¡Sí!.-Dice ella encantada.-¿Puedo llevar mis nuevas botas?.

Yo rio entre dientes.

-Claro que sí.

Ella sale alegre y yo miro la pantalla de mi ordenador.

El último personaje que he integrado a la historia tiene un gran parecido a Kate. Pero me rehúso a pensar que está basado en ella, digamos que solo…tomé algunas cosillas que me podían servir.

-¿Hola?.-Contesto el teléfono cuando suena sobre mi escritorio.

-Hey Rick, soy Johanna.-Yo me pongo tenso.

-Hola Johanna, ¿Qué tal?.

-Genial, me dijo Jim que estabas muy ocupado con tu libro así que espero no molestarte.

-Para nada, me estaba preparando para llevar a Alexis al parque. Necesito despejarme un poco.

-Te estaba llamando porque como sabrás este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Jim.

Es verdad, casi lo había olvidado.

-Aja…

-Y Kate y yo estamos organizándole una fiesta sorpresa. Ya sabes cómo es él, no quiere fiestas, pero hace tiempo que no celebramos su cumpleaños como es debido ya que siempre está trabajando. Por lo que le he dicho que ese día iremos a cenar, pero en realidad le haremos una fiesta. ¿Quieres apuntarte?.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.

-Genial. Nos vemos entonces el sábado.

-Nos vemos.-Digo alegre.

Pero cuando cuelgo me doy cuenta de una cosa: no podre seguir evitando a Kate por más tiempo.

Y quien sabe lo que pasaría cuando la viera.


	6. Chapter 6

Puedo asegurar que en todas esas semanas, que en todo ese tiempo sin saber nada de Castle yo no estaba molesta. Más bien me siento como cuando le das un dulce a un niño y luego se lo quitas. Porque Castle me dio lo que yo había estado esperando durante cinco años, lo que yo pensé que nunca pasaría, y luego me dijo que hiciéramos como si nada hubiese pasado.

Bueno, quizás para él es más fácil. No soy tan tonta como para pensar que Castle se ha enamorado de mí mágicamente. Entiendo que lo que siente por mi es una atracción física, es deseo, es algo que yo había comenzado a sentir por él cuando había experimentado un poco mas con mi sexualidad. Pero ese es otro tema.

Suspiro mientras me miro en el espejo. Hoy voy a verle. Mi madre estuvo hablando toda la semana sobre Castle y todo lo que había hecho para ayudarnos…ayudarla. Yo había logrado evitarlo a toda costa, porque sabía que cuando lo viera, iba a sentirme muy mal.

Y tenía todo un plan. Había invitado a Josh a la fiesta, porque bueno, me haría sentirme acompañada y porque quizás si estaba con él, Castle ni siquiera se me acercaría, y yo no tendría que sufrir por su olor, o por las ganas que tendría de besarle y de meter mis dedos en sus mechones marrones.

Pero todo mi plan se había esfumado. Josh me había llamado hacia dos horas para decirme que tenía una emergencia familiar. Yo por supuesto le dije que lo entendía, pero la verdad es que no lo hacía. ¿Por qué el universo se estaba poniendo en mi contra?, si, besar a Castle, contarle lo que sentía por el había sido una tontería, pero merezco un respiro aquí.

Me coloco el sujetador y miro el vestido que esta tendido en la cama. Es de color negro, con escote palabra de honor, mucho más ceñido de lo normal, pero me había enamorado de él cuando lo vi.

Termino de arreglarme y Lola, quien también está preparándose para la fiesta, me avisa que Susanne acaba de llegar.

Susanne ha sido mi mejor amiga en Nueva York toda mi vida. Quizás ya no hablamos con tanta frecuencia porque ambas vamos a universidades diferentes, pero ya que Josh no podía venir, al menos tenía la certeza de que mi mejor amiga no me fallaría.

Nos vamos en un su auto, un Toyota Prius de un color un tanto llamativo. Como la personalidad de Susanne.

-Oh dios Kate, ¿te das cuenta de algo?.

Yo, que estoy entretenida mirando la pantalla de mi móvil, leyendo el último mensaje de mi madre, le miro.

-¿De qué?.

-De que no vamos a poder tomar nada porque van a estar nuestros padres en la fiesta.

Yo río entre dientes.

-Estoy segura de que podremos hacer algo al respecto.

-Bueno, de hecho yo ya me encargue.-Dice estirando el brazo hasta el asiento de atrás.

Una reluciente botella de Vodka brilla debajo de la luz de la calle.

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste.-Digo divertida.

-Pensé que Josh venia.-Me dice poniendo el auto en marcha.

-Si bueno, tuvo una emergencia familiar o algo así.

-¿Sabes que quiere volver contigo no?.-Yo miro la ciudad a través de la ventanilla. Extrañamente no hay tanto trafico.-Supongo que tu también.

-¿Qué?.-Digo distraída.

-Que supongo que también quieres volver con Josh. Oh Kate, no puedes decirme que no está aun mas mono que antes. Fue una lástima que vosotros dos terminarais.

-Íbamos a ir a diferentes ciudades, no había caso.

-¿Aun le quieres?.-Me pregunta mirándome de reojo.

-No.-Digo sinceramente.-¿Pero por que estamos hablando solo de mi?. No terminaste de contarme todo sobre…¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Peter?.

Susanne sonríe tontamente y comienza a contarme como conoció al chico con el que sale ahora. Y yo, mientras finjo escucharla, no puedo evitar pensar que muy pronto voy a ver a Castle, y mi estomago es muy consciente de eso.

* * *

-Vale, creo eso es todo.-Le digo a el encargado del sitio en donde planeamos la fiesta.

Es un edificio que está cerca del centro de la ciudad. Un viejo edificio que fue reconstruido para esta clase de eventos. Con unos diez pisos, cada uno con un espacio adaptable a tus necesidades. Mi madre y yo escogimos el último piso, porque la terraza ofrece una vista estupenda de la ciudad, y como ya he dicho, amo esta ciudad.

Escribo un mensaje rápidamente a mi madre para decirle que esta todo preparado y que la gente empieza a llegar. Saludo a algunos conocidos y me entretengo con Susanne, mientras convence a uno de los meseros de que consiga jugo de arándanos. El por supuesto no sabe que es para mezclarlo con el Vodka. Yo sonrío tontamente, porque estamos solo a un año de poder tomar Vodka legalmente, y sin embargo aquí estamos, intentando ocultarlo.

Personalmente he tomado frente a mis padres, un par de copas de vino, nada demasiado fuerte claro. Y estoy segura de que saben que en el campus, en las fiestas, la gente toma. Así que, que se enteren que Susanne ha traído una botella de contrabando es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

De hecho, la mayor de mis preocupaciones está entrando en este momento, y para mi sorpresa, viene solo.

Bueno, esto sí que no lo esperaba. Me había preparado mentalmente para verle entrar con alguna de esas rubias que solían acompañarle a todos lados. Claro que siempre era alguna rubia diferente.

Lo veo saludar a algunas personas y dos segundos después su mirada se cruza con la mía.

Nos miramos y mi estomago se retuerce. Quiero cruzar la habitación y besarle, porque esta jodidamente guapo en un traje negro combinado con una camisa gris con rallas azules y porque la forma en la que ese traje se amolda a su alto cuerpo hace que mis pulsaciones se aceleren.

Pero en lugar de eso simplemente le saludo con la mano, sin moverme. El me devuelve el saludo y yo aparto la vista cuando mi móvil suena. Es un mensaje de mi madre para decirme que están a punto de llegar.

Le anuncio a la gente que es hora de el grito de "sorpresa" y me quedo junto a la mesa de los bocadillos cuando las luces se apagan.

Siento que alguien se para junto a mí. Ni siquiera tengo que girar la vista. Sé que es Castle con su endemoniado olor y su traje Armani.

Giro la vista en medio de la oscuridad y siento su presencia aun más cerca. Su aliento, muy cerca de mi rostro me estremece.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad noto que me mira intensamente, noto la necesidad en sus ojos. La misma necesidad imperiosa que siento yo de acercar mi rostro al suyo, de abrazarme a él, de sentirlo más cerca.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pueda decir algo, las puertas se abren y mi padre entra en medio de gritos y risas.

Las luces se encienden y Castle y yo aun estamos en la misma posición. Esta vez puedo notar como su cuello esta tenso y como mantiene las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Aparto la vista y aplaudo mientras mi padre ríe y dice "lo sorprendido que esta".

Y cuando miro de nuevo a mi lado ya Castle no está.

Por supuesto el extraño incidente con Castle hace que mi noche pase de ser agitada a ser angustiante. Porque las cosquillas que sentí recorrer en mi espina dorsal cuando las luces se encendieron y vi esos ojos azules mirándome tan cerca, aun están allí, torturándome.

Castle mientras tanto se pasea por la sala, ignorándome convenientemente. Lo cual en parte agradezco, pero no puedo evitar seguirle con la mirada. Viendo como flirtea con muchas de las presentes.

Noto como se acerca a la señora Tyler. Una viuda cuyo esposo fue un importante empresario en Wall Street. Y se, de primera mano, que Castle y ella tienen una historia. Nada seria, pero igualmente no puedo evitar sentir celos.

Tomo un trago del vodka mezclado con el jugo de arándanos que Susanne se está encargando en suministrarme y siento como me seca la garganta.

-Mas.-Le digo estirando el vaso.

-Eh, calma.-Ríe.-Que solo tenemos una botella.-Pero de igual forma se las ingenia para servirme un poco mas.-Estas muy callada, por cierto.

Y es verdad, luego de que mi padre agradeciera a todos por estar presentes y nos agradeciera a mi madre y a mí por planear todo, me había quedado un rato charlando con mis padres y con algunos amigos suyos y luego había regresado junto a Susanne, para mirar como Castle se movía alrededor del salón amargándome la noche.

-¿Sabes qué?, voy a tomar aire fresco.-Le digo alejándome para salir hasta la terraza.

El aire frío de la noche me hace estremecer. Aunque es verano, esta no es una noche precisamente calurosa en Nueva York. Me acerco a la pared para mirar la ciudad y la veo iluminada y agitada como siempre. Los autos y la gente nunca cesan. Dejo el vaso de vodka a un lado y cierro los ojos abrazándome a mí misma, concentrándome en el sonido de la calle mezclado con el silencio de la terraza.

-No deberías estar aquí sola.-Esa voz hace que las cosquillas regresen a mi espina dorsal.

Giro la vista y veo a Castle de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos. Mirándome tan intensamente como lo hizo en el salón.

-Aparentemente ya no lo estoy.-Le digo y él sonríe.

_No, no hagas eso, no sonrías así._

Aparto la vista regresando mi atención a la ciudad y puedo notar cómo se acerca más y más.

-Estás muy guapa.

En ese momento está a mi lado. Giro de nuevo la vista y noto como sigue mirándome.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal.-Digo tragando hondo.

No, no estaba nada mal. Estaba guapísimo, y estaba torturándome al estar allí de pie, junto a mí, provocándome con su masculino olor.

-Eso era lo que quería decirte.-Me dice.-Cuando me acerqué en el salón.-Explica.

-Pero no dijiste nada.

El niega con la cabeza.

-No pude.-Se encoge de hombros.-Cuando estuve cerca…cuando estoy cerca de ti no puedo controlarme, Kate. ¿Lo entiendes?.

Yo miro de nuevo la ciudad.

-¿Entonces qué haces allí parado, Castle?.

-Necesito estar cerca de ti. Aunque no pueda…aunque no pueda controlarme, necesito…-Su voz se apaga.-Dame un minuto, un minuto para estar cerca y luego me iré.

Siento su mano en mi brazo y noto como lleva hacia un lugar seguro, un lugar en donde nadie pueda vernos a través del cristal del salón.

-¿Qué haces?.-Le pregunto confundida.

-Un minuto.-Me dice y mi espalda choca contra la pared mientras su cuerpo permanece casi rozando el mío.

Puedo sentir el calor emanando de su torso, y su aliento me hace estremecerme otra vez.

Nuestras miradas permanecen en sintonía y noto como mira mis labios, del mismo modo en el que yo miro los suyos.

Sin embargo, y quizás por efecto del vodka me siento jodidamente bien al tenerlo cerca, no más sufrimiento, no mas sentirme miserable, solo esta esto, solo están los ojos azules de Castle que me miran con deseo.

-Ya ha pasado un minuto.-Susurro, incapaz de dejar de mirar sus ojos, de alejarme de él.

-Si…

-¿Vas a regresar con la señora Tyler ahora?.-El ladea la cabeza aparentemente sin entender.-Os vi hablando.

-¿Y?.

-Se que te acostaste con ella.-Él ríe entre dientes, un sonido que parece más un ronroneo y hace que mis pezones cobren vida debajo de la fina tela de mi vestido.

-Eso fue hace años.-Siento entonces como acerca completamente su cuerpo al mío, dejándome sin salida.

-Castle…-Comienzo a decir.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has regresado con tu exnovio?.

-¿Con Josh?.-Él asiente.

-Pensé que iba a venir contigo.

-No pudo venir.

-Entonces si pensabas traerlo.-Yo no le respondo, porque no hace falta.-¿Para darme celos?.

-No. Porque puedo hacer lo que quiera y quería que viniera.

El aprieta la mandíbula.

-Kate…-Sus dedos acarician mi rostro.-No puedo ni siquiera pensar en otro hombre mirándote…tocándote…

-Has sido tú quien ha dicho que…

-Sé lo que he dicho. Y te juro que lo he intentado, he intentado dejar de pensar en ti, dejar de desearte.

Sus manos aprietan mi cintura.

-Entonces no sigas intentándolo.-Es lo que le digo acercando mi rostro al suyo, porque si Castle no me besa en este momento moriré. Aguanto la respiración mientras nos miramos a los ojos y entonces nos besamos.

No sé quien besa a quien, y realmente no me importa.

La lengua de Castle busca la mía enseguida y sus manos bajan hasta mis muslos, levantando mi vestido para acariciar mi piel. Sus dedos hacen que todo mi cuerpo tiemble y su lengua me excita con cada beso.

Mis manos se enredan una vez más en su pelo, y me entrego de nuevo al sabor de su boca y a la sensación de su cuerpo rozando el mío. Puedo sentir su erección presionando en mi vientre y gimo, porque nunca antes había estado tan excitada.

Separamos nuestras bocas para respirar y nos miramos a los ojos una vez más.

-Lo siento…-Comienza a decir.

-No, por favor, no.-Digo besándolo de nuevo con desesperación.-No quiero escuchar eso otra vez.

-Dime lo que quieres Kate, dímelo y te lo daré.-Me susurra volviendo a besarme.

-Te quiero a ti, Rick. Ahora. Por favor. Por favor.- El me mira fijamente y siento como su cadera embiste contra la mía.

-Oh Kate.-Susurra y luego mira alrededor.-Ojala pudiéramos…

-Por favor.-Susurro mirando sus labios una vez más.

Él me mira, me mira prolongadamente como si estuviera librando una batalla en su interior.

-Muy bien. Pero no aquí, no así.-Me dice entonces.-Vamos a mi casa.

-¿Ahora?.

-Ahora.

-¿Y Alexis?.

-Está pasando el fin de semana con Meredith. –Me roba otro beso y me mira. -Te esperare afuera con un taxi. Quiero que pienses unos minutos…no, no lo pienses, solo ven conmigo porque no puedo mas y tu tampoco ¿verdad?.-Yo asiento enérgicamente.- Voy a salir y quiero que en unos minutos me sigas.

Su boca besa la mía y luego se separa de mí peinándose un poco el pelo.

Cuando entra en el salón yo me acerco hasta donde había dejado mi vaso de vodka bebiendo un último trago antes de sonreír y seguir los pasos de Castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jajaja si si se que soy mala, pero para compensar mi maldad aquí está otro capi!. **

**Y ademas dedicado a la persona que me convenció para que lo subiera hoy ;).**

**Pd. No, no me he olvidado de mi otra histo, la actualizaré pronto.**

* * *

Cuando ambos subimos al taxi, siento mis pulsaciones al máximo. Kate y yo nos miramos en medio de las luces de la ciudad y sonreímos. Si, posiblemente lo que estamos a punto de hacer roza lo prohibido, pero eso es exactamente lo que lo hace excitante.

Y siendo sincero, yo no puedo seguir pensando correctamente, ya no. El tenerla tan cerca, percibir su olor, sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo, nada de eso ayuda.

Había sido una completa tortura verla al otro lado del enorme salón con ese vestido negro que invitaba a mi imaginación a crecer y crecer pensando en lo que había debajo de él. Y luego le había visto salir a la terraza y no pude controlarme, simplemente no pude. Necesitaba tenerla cerca.

Y ahora la tengo cerca, pero siento que aun no es suficiente. Acerco mi boca a la suya y Kate no pierde tiempo, buscando mi lengua, masajeándola con la suya, torturándome un poco más, si eso es posible.

Los sonidos que salen de su garganta hacen que mis pantalones estén a punto de estallar. Mi amigo allí en el sur siente que necesita ser liberado y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Pero al mirar de reojo noto como el taxista está disfrutando del espectáculo, así que aparto a Kate y le susurro al oído porque he parado.

Ella mira al taxista quien enseguida regresa la vista a la carretera y se ríe entre dientes. Nos miramos sonriendo y entonces toma mi mano y la mete debajo de su vestido. Yo enseguida noto lo húmeda que esta y contengo la respiración sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Mis dedos comienzan a tocarla allí, simplemente acariciando por encima de la húmeda braguita, Kate gime muy bajito y yo tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no hacerle lo que quiero hacerle allí, en el asiento trasero de un taxi.

Mis labios besan su cuello mientras sigo tocándola y ella sigue gimiendo y respirando entrecortadamente.

Cuando llegamos a casa a penas puedo abrir la puerta porque nuestras bocas no dejan de besarse. Sus manos se enredan en mi pelo y siento como tira de el al mismo tiempo que la empujo hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared.

Kate gime con su boca aun junto a la mía y yo también gimo porque Kate sabe a vodka y a sensualidad. Mis manos se pasean lentamente por su cuerpo y siento sus manos quitándome la chaqueta.

-¿Qué le has dicho a tus padres?.-Le pregunto mientras sus manos y las mías luchan contra los botones de mi camisa.

-Le he dicho a una amiga que me cubriera media hora.-Yo río entre dientes.

-¿Media hora?.

-¿Es mucho tiempo?.

-No, cariño, es muy poco tiempo.-Digo terminando de quitarme la camisa y juntando aun más mi cuerpo al de ella.-Es muy poco tiempo para todo lo que quiero hacerte.

Siento como se estremece en mis brazos y sonrío.

Sus manos acarician mi pecho y yo colocando un brazo debajo de sus rodillas la tomo en mis brazos para llevarla hasta la habitación.

La dejo sobre el colchón y me coloco sobre ella de inmediato, su pelo suelto se esparce sobre las sabanas y para mi es la cosa más hermosa que he visto nunca. La beso una vez más y siento como sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, deseosas, excitándome aun mas.

-Kate, tengo que preguntar esto.-Susurro mientras mis manos acarician sus muslos, que están abiertos para que yo pueda acomodarme entre ellos.-¿Has hecho esto antes?.-La miro en la semioscuridad y ella ríe.

-¿Me estas preguntando si soy virgen?.-Yo asiento.

-¿Lo eres?.

-No.-Es lo que me dice y me siento aliviado.

-Muy bien, yo tampoco.-Digo y ella aun sonriendo lleva sus manos hasta mi cinturón comenzando a quitarlo.-Eres hermosa.-Susurro sobre sus labios volviendo a besarla.

-Lo sé.-Dice con sus labios junto a los míos y yo río, porque he pensado todo este tiempo en Kate como alguien inocente poco consciente de su sensualidad.

Estaba equivocado. Lo sabe, sabe que es capaz de enloquecer a las masas.

Mete su mano dentro de mis pantalones y mi polla vibra en sus manos. Yo la detengo, si me toca esto acabara muy rápido.

Entonces mi boca se pasea una vez más por su cuello.

Es tan sublime tenerla debajo de mi cuerpo, respirando entrecortadamente, gimiendo con cada roce de mis labios sobre su piel.

Meto mis manos debajo de su vestido hasta comenzar a quitar sus bragas, Kate me ayuda a bajarlas y nuestras manos se juntan en una sensual caricia a lo largo de sus piernas.

Me estremezco cuando la veo comenzando a quitarse el vestido. Y me quedo quieto mirando su cuerpo desnudo.

Es más hermoso de lo que pude haberme imaginado. Y tengo que confesar que lo he imaginado. Había fantaseado con esto, me había preguntado cómo sería hacerle el amor a Kate.

Sus pechos no son grandes pero son hermosos y firmes. Su abdomen es plano y sus piernas son largas. El tatuaje del que me habló está en la parte izquierda de su cadera.

Son 4 estrellas enlazadas entre sí, cada una de un color diferente. Mis manos rozan el tatuaje y mis ojos se posan en su humedad mirándola embobado.

Ella me sonríe.

-Tu turno.-Me dice y yo le acaricio el pelo dándole la razón.

Necesito deshacerme de mis pantalones antes de que exploten. Porque ver su cuerpo desnudo está a punto de causarme un infarto.

Me quito los pantalones y los bóxers y noto su mirada fija en mí mientras camino hacia el cajón para buscar un condón dejándolo sobre la mesilla.

Me arrodillo en la cama y ella también se coloca de rodillas frente a mí y besa mi pecho y mi cuello. Yo la tomo por la nuca y ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

Y en ese momento se que no podemos seguir postergándolo. La beso con fuerza buscando su lengua y ella me responde, sus gemidos me seducen y tomo sus piernas haciendo que rodeen mi cintura.

Coloco a Kate contra el respaldo de la cama y vuelvo a besarla. Ella parece sorprendida por la fuerza de mi deseo, por la fuerza de mis besos, por la fuerza con la que mis brazos la abrazan. Lamo uno de sus pechos apoyándome firmemente sobre el colchón y ella arquea su cuerpo contra el mío.

Mis labios dejan un reguero de besos en su pecho y luego beso su abdomen, pasando mi lengua por su ombligo. Pero mi verdadero objetivo es su zona más íntima, lamo lánguidamente su clítoris y ella gime ruidosamente. Y entonces comienzo a lamerlo, besarlo y morderlo, todo al mismo tiempo, mientras ella permanece apoyada en el respaldo de la cama con su espalda y sus manos.

-Oh Castle.-La escucho decir tras otro gemido.

-Ven aquí.

Digo y me recuesto en la cama atrayéndola hacia a mí, haciendo que toda su humedad quede justo en mi boca.

* * *

Le había dicho a Castle que no era virgen, y era verdad. Pero mi experiencia sexual no era demasiado amplia, de hecho no era nada amplia. Nunca nadie, me había hecho lo que Castle estaba haciendo con su lengua.

Su cara esta justo debajo de mi, y a pesar de que debería sonrojarme por esto, lo estoy disfrutando, sintiendo como el fuego, como el placer, como una deliciosa sensación recorre mi entrepierna, arremolinándose en mi vientre, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento mientras la lengua de Castle me tortura una y otra vez.

Mi cadera se mueve contra su boca sin poderlo evitar, mis gemidos aumentan y siento como sus manos se aferran a mis muslos, _oh dios_, siento su lengua entrar en mi e incontrolablemente mis manos recorren mis pechos llevándome hasta un fin inevitable. El placer se expande por cada musculo de mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar aun más, haciendo que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas, lagrimas de placer. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo como esto; pero Castle no se detiene, al contrario, su lengua se mueve aun mas rápido, siento como me muerde, como lame con pericia y paciencia, y sin darme tiempo a recuperarme otro orgasmo irrumpe haciéndome gritar, haciendo que el sudor y el placer recorran de nuevo mi cuerpo.

-Para, para.-Digo entre sollozos.

Pero él no se detiene.

Y yo no puedo soportarlo, tanto placer me nubla, me ciega. Siento las lagrimas salir de mis ojos.

-¡Castle!, para por favor.

Grito y él se detiene por fin. Yo me dejo caer de espaldas en el colchón y Rick se incorpora mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?.-Yo asiento intentando respirar, intentando que el placer que entumece mis músculos me deje pensar con claridad.

Rick me besa profundamente y me seca las lágrimas. El sudor de mi cuerpo se mezcla con el suyo y mi sabor en su boca me excita aun más.

-Sabes tan jodidamente bien…tan…oh dios, podría probarte cada minuto de mi vida, podría escucharte gemir cada instante…cada segundo…-Lo escucho susurrar mientras besa mi rostro.

Nuestras intimidades se rozan y yo muevo la cadera haciendo el roce más placentero. El sigue mi juego y también mueve su cadera. Es como si ambos estuviéramos en este juego sensual y placentero y quisiéramos alargarlo hasta el último momento, hasta el último instante.

Castle se coloca sobre mi y sigue rozándome pero sin llegar a entrar en mi. Su olor y la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, casi dentro de mí…hacen que otro orgasmo comience a formarse en mi vientre, haciéndome gemir más fuerte.

Su miembro roza mi clítoris una y otra vez y mis gemidos van en aumento. El también gime, oh si, y el sonido de sus gemidos me vuelve loca y le muerdo el labio.

-Ahora Rick.-Gimo sin poder resistir esa tortura por más tiempo.

Lo veo colocándose el condón con rapidez y maestría y lo siguiente que siento es su longitud llenándome. Puede que no sea virgen, pero hace mucho que no estoy con ningún chico y Castle parece notarlo porque entra con delicadeza.

Coloca su frente junto a la mía y ambos respiramos entrecortadamente, yo aguanto la respiración cuando lo siento entrar mas y mas profundamente y clavo mis uñas en sus espalda.

-Si...se siente tan bien, oh Kate.-Me susurra besando mis labios, moviendo la cadera con cadencia, primero lentamente, dejándome ver cuán profundo podía llenarme, podía hacerme gemir. –Me encantas, me encantas.-Me repite una y otra vez y eso no me excita, me desquicia.

Su cadera comienza a moverse más y más rápido y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que gemir y gritar. Sus labios se pasean por mi rostro, mi cuello y mis pechos mientras sus manos separan mis muslos, lo que hace que lo sienta más profundamente.

Nuestros cuerpos se frotan en una sola danza, una danza de placer y sexo, una danza que los dos estamos dispuestos a bailar aquí y ahora, en este momento, en este momento en el que nada más que nuestros cuerpos, nada más que nuestros labios, nuestros gemidos, importan.

Se apoya en ambos codos y siento como su cadera se mueve de forma circular, mientras me mira a los ojos y me sonríe. Y esa sonrisa hace que tenga otro orgasmo, porque Castle es el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida y es un hombre que sabe cómo hacerme gritar.

Me retuerzo debajo de su cuerpo y meto mis dedos en su pelo también sonriendo.

Puedo jurar que nunca pensé que el sexo pudiera ser tan placentero.

Él me besa una vez mas y aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas acabando con un gemido, un gemido amortiguado por mi boca. Siento su cuerpo temblar encima del mío mientras embiste por última vez y río, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Él permanece sobre mí mirándome sin perder detalle. Me sonríe y su nariz roza mi mejilla.

-Pensándolo bien creo que no sabía lo que era el sexo hasta ahora.-Digo demasiado extasiada, demasiado impresionada, aun intentando controlar mi respiración.-Dios, me has hecho llorar.

-Pero de placer.-Dice orgulloso.

-No tenía idea de que eso fuera posible.

-Conmigo aprenderás muchas cosas.-Besa mi mandíbula y luego me mira ladeando la cabeza.-¿Quién fue?.-Me pregunta.-¿Quién fue el primero?.-Sus dedos acarician mi cabello.

-¿Que importa eso ahora?.

-¿Fue Josh?.

-Castle…

-Vale, lo siento, lo siento.-Suspira.-Es solo que no puedo ver a otro cerca de ti nunca más, te quiero para mi, solo para mí.

-Me tienes aquí ¿no?.

-Y quiero tenerte muchas otras veces.

Yo río divertida.

-¿Me vas a enseñar más cosas?.-Le digo mordiéndome el labio.

-Voy a enseñarte cosas que ni siquiera te imaginas.

Comienza a besarme el cuello y siento sus manos acariciando mis muslos hasta que uno de sus dedos comienza a rozar mi intimidad otra vez.

-¿Qué haces?.-Pregunto sorprendida.

-Gírate.-Me dice lamiendo mi oreja.

-Castle, deberíamos regresar…

-Gírate.

Y entonces entiendo lo que quiso decir con "todas las cosas que quería hacerme".


End file.
